Como teclas de un piano
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Situado en el penúltimo capítulo del anime. Ellos mismos son así, uno negro, uno blanco: diferentes. Pero cuando se tocan logran formar el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Maka rescata a Soul de la locura, ¿qué se encuentra en su subconsciente?


Mi primer oneshoot de Soul Eater, aunque espero que sea el primero de muchos. Ya tengo en la cabeza gen!Justin, Tsubaki/Black Star y Death the Kid/OC. Espero poder hacerlos pronto :)

_**Nota**: Está situado en el penúltimo capítulo del anime. Maka conecta su alma con la de Soul para poder rescatarle de la locura. Mi idea es que cuando entró en su "subconsciente", encontró otra cosa. Por lo demás, todo es fiel al canon._

* * *

**COMO TECLAS DE UN PIANO**

_**Pandora Lover**_

**~ En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón.**

Las sombras se extienden a lo largo del pasillo desolado. Las escaleras parecen distorsionadas e impiden que Maka pueda llegar hasta Soul. La locura ha arrasado con su compañero y ella está dispuesta a liberarlo sea cual sea el precio.

Puerta blanca. Puerta negra. Puerta blanca. Puerta negra.

Tal y como las teclas de un piano.

Abre la que sabe que será la última puerta, la azul. La azul que simboliza paz, amistad, tranquilidad. Sabe que Soul estará ahí, sabe que ha acudido allí a refugiarse de la locura. El suelo está cubierto de baldosas blancas y negras, como las teclas de un piano. Soul permanece en una esquina, acurrucado sobre sí mismo, Maka jamás lo ha visto así, parece indefenso, perdido, desolado. Se acerca a él y apoya su mano sobre su hombro. Soul no levanta la cabeza.

- ¿Soul?

No contesta. No la mira. Respira, por lo que no está muerto, su alma está encendida, aunque cada vez la siente más lejana. Entonces lo entiende, Soul no la ve porque están en distintos niveles de locura. Porque Maka continúa sujeta a la razón con uñas y dientes mientras que su compañero se ha dejado arrastrar por la locura que la sangre negra acarrea.

Entonces Soul levanta la mirada y sus ojos taladran a Maka, como si vieran a través de ella. Se da la vuelta y observa su propio cuerpo yaciendo sobre un piano acompañado de la mirada terrorífica y desesperada de Soul.

- Maka… - susurra imperceptiblemente, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Corre hacia el cuerpo inerte sobre el piano, cuya sangre se desliza a través de las teclas, tiñéndolas de color negro. Una sádica y tétrica melodía para sus oídos, una espantosa y desolada imagen para sus ojos. Maka jamás ha visto a Soul tan desesperado como en el momento en el que abraza su cuerpo inerte y llora contra su pecho inmóvil.

- Por favor… No mueras – suplica con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos -. No seas tan estúpida como para morir, Maka, no te lo permito. Por favor… No me dejes. Por favor…

- ¡Soul! – grita ella tratando de llamar su atención - ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No he muerto, es una ilusión!

Pero él no la escucha y Maka rompe a llorar al ver la estampa que tiene frente a ella. Jamás ha visto a Soul así, y la desesperación y las ansias por abrazarlo y prometerle que lo protegerá de esa tristeza que siente se apoderan de ella. Un sentimiento fuerte e imparable nace en su pecho. Un cariño especial ante las súplicas de Soul porque siga viva.

Entonces comienza a gritar, dejándose llevar por la espantosa imagen que le ofrecen sus ojos y sus sentimientos, dejándose arrastrar un poco por la locura para llegar al nivel de Soul y que éste pueda ver que es todo una ilusión, que ella está bien. Un grito para curar su dolor, para sanar sus heridas.

Soul voltea para mirarla porque la ha escuchado. Ha oído el grito desgarrador lleno de dolor de Maka. Mira su cuerpo inerte sobre sus brazos y éste ha desaparecido, las lágrimas aún caen por sus mejillas.

- Soul… Es sólo una ilusión – murmura mirándole a los ojos, esperando que él la vea, que la escuche.

Y parece hacerlo, porque Soul corre hacia ella y la abraza, y su contacto es real, se sienten, se miran, se escuchan. Una suave melodía bañada en cariño y afecto resuena en la habitación, es el alma de Soul, que toca una pieza de amor para ese momento, con las teclas del piano de su corazón.

- Maka… - suspira de alivio contra su pelo, dejándose embriagar por su presencia, sintiéndose vivo por tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Soul…

El demonio los observa desde una esquina con los ojos como platos, demasiado sorprendido por la sobrecogedora escena como para interrumpirla, abrumado porque acaba de darse cuenta de que la locura no puede erradicar el amor, porque ese sentimiento ya lleva varias dosis de locura de por sí. Advirtiendo de que ha sobrevalorado los sentimientos de las dos personas que ahora se abrazan, un sentimiento tan poderoso que ha logrado derrotar la distancia que había entre ellos, colocándolos a ambos en el mismo nivel de locura.

- No vuelvas a darme estos sustos – murmura Soul en su oído, apretándola contra él, queriendo asegurarse de que es real, de que no es una ilusión.

- Te quiero, Soul.

Y esas palabras les pillan tan desprevenidos a ambos que no saben qué hacer a continuación, que dudan realmente de que sea una ilusión. Se separan dulcemente y se miran a los ojos. Los verdes de Maka centellean, los de Soul resplandecen. Es real, tanto como el amor oculto que han sentido desde que se conocen, ese que se han esforzado por esconder durante los años que se conocen.

Sus rostros se acercan inconscientemente y sus labios quedan suspendidos a escasos milímetros de distancia. El Diablo, antes estático, grita al tiempo que empuja a Maka fuera del alcance de Soul, sabedor de que en el momento en el que ambos se demuestren su amor con un beso la locura desaparecerá y se fusionará con ellos, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

Maka se estrella contra una de las paredes, quedando sobrepuesta en el suelo, Soul corre hacia ella pero el Diablo logra colarse entre ellos, impidiendo que Soul pueda acercarse a su compañera.

- ¿No quieres más diversión, Soul? – pregunta mostrando los dientes – Creí que te gustaba estar aquí.

- Creías mal.

- Sólo es una chica. ¿Tan importante es como para abandonarlo todo?

- Sí.

Y no hay sarcasmo, no hay ironía, no hay nada más que sinceridad en sus palabras. Porque acaba de confesar lo que lleva tiempo sospechando, lo que siempre ha creído y ha tratado de ocultar: su amor por Maka. Ahora lo comprende, porque sabe que la locura es el miedo disfrazado, que las ilusiones que tiene en ella son producto de los más recónditos y oscuros miedos que siente en su interior. Y su mayor miedo es perder a Maka, ahora que la ha visto sobre el piano lo sabe. Y sabe que no puede volver a perderla.

- Es una pena, entonces – murmura el Diablo, incrementando su tamaño, sonriendo amenazadoramente a su ex aliado.

Coge a Maka por el cuello y la sostiene entre sus manos, como un King Kon salido de la nada, como un poderoso monstruo de sombras y locura que se alza victorioso sosteniendo su trofeo, queriendo destruirlo.

- ¡Soul! – grita ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡Suéltala!

- Oblígame.

Está débil, la sangre negra y la locura lo han herido hasta límites insospechados, pero la fuerza que siente en ese momento es más grande que un rascacielos, más grande que el alcance de la locura puede darle. Está preparado, es fuerte, decidido e impulsivo. Y sus movimientos son lo suficientemente ágiles y entrenados como para enfrentarse a un pequeño demonio que no ha sido creado para la lucha.

Lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Una, dos, tres veces. Se siente al borde del desmayo, pero todavía tiene suficiente fuerza y amor como para golpear una vez más. Y lo hace, y es entonces cuando el Diablo cae sobre sus rodillas y suelta a Maka, la cual Soul coge al vuelo, provocando que ambos caigan sobre el firme y duro suelo de baldosas blancas y negras.

- ¡Soul! – exclama Maka al ver su cuerpo herido.

- Estoy bien, soy _cool_, ¿recuerdas? – sonríe tratando de restarle importancia, tratando de aliviar el peso de la culpa de su compañera.

El ya no tan pequeño demonio se incorpora y corre hacia ellos, pero es demasiado tarde, porque Maka posa sus finos labios contra los de Soul, fundiéndose en el más maravilloso de los besos. Y entonces, todo desaparece.

Aparece la habitación con baldosas blancas y negras y toques rojos. Soul está vestido de gala, Maka luce un vestido negro y el pelo suelto liso le cae por la espalda. El pequeño demonio se encuentra sobre el piano, más diminuto que nunca.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – pregunta preocupado.

- No, formas parte de mí – entonces mira a Maka -, y de mis sentimientos.

Lo sujeta por el pequeño esmoquin y se lo traga. Maka sonríe recordando los tiempos en los que Soul se tragaba almas, en los que no había conspiraciones, ni Dios Demonio, ni brujas descontroladas deseando la destrucción del mundo.

- ¿Preparado? – pregunta Maka acercándose a él.

Soul la observa. No de arriba abajo como está acostumbrado a hacer con todas las mujeres. La mira a los ojos, se pierde en su mirada y se embriaga por su presencia. Está hermosa, _es_ hermosa. Rodea con una mano su cintura y la acerca a él para volver a besarla al tiempo que acaricia su mejilla. Le gusta esa sensación de música en su interior, de su corazón tocando la melodía del amor mientras él y Maka unen sus almas para convertirlas en una sola. Siente que podría quedarse allí toda la vida.

Por desgracia, hay cosas por hacer.

- Ahora sí.

Se abrazan por última vez y cierran los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de vértigo que les ofrece la vuelta a la realidad. Cuando regresan, continúan abrazados, cada uno con sus atuendos característicos y su racionalidad activa. Pero los sentimientos no desaparecen, lo que provoca sonrisas.

Black Star y Death the Kid, junto con sus respectivas armas, yacen inertes en las rocas que han caído tras su pelea al tratar de protegerlos. Ashura se alza ante ellos y lejos de sentir temor, sólo se cogen de la mano al tiempo que Soul se transforma en guadaña. Está herido, pero sabe que luchará junto a Maka hasta el final, sea cual sea el resultado.

Ashura los espera con una mueca divertida y burlona en el rostro. Maka pierde unos segundos en observar el rostro de Soul reflejado en la guadaña.

- Te quiero – le recuerda.

- Yo también.

Sonríen y desean con todas sus fuerzas que no sea esa la última vez que lo escuchen de los labios del otro. Aunque, probablemente, eso sea lo que más fuerzas les da para enfrentarse al Kinshin.

Maka corre hacia Ashura y una melodía suena en su interior, como teclas de un piano. Ellos mismos son así, uno blanco y otro negro, diferentes, pero cuando se tocan se complementan, se fusionan, logran formar el sonido más maravilloso que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Es un poco raro porque está bañado de locura y sangre negra, pero realmente esperaba encontrar algo así cuando Maka se introduce en la habitación en la que Soul toca el piano con el pequeño demonio a su lado.

Si has llegado hasta aquí... ¿Opinión? :) Soul te tocará una pieza de piano, lo prometo (?) xD


End file.
